Yuuji Sakamoto
Yuuji Sakamoto (坂本 雄二 Sakamoto Yuuji) is the deuteragonist of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He is Class 2-F's Representative in Fumizuki Academy, and he is best friends with Akihisa Yoshii. Abilities It is implied that he is actually smarter than the rest of his fellow peers, as he is the one who plans all the tactics and strategies in every battle(it was also mentioned in the light novels that his learning ability was vastly higher than Shouko when they were in elementary school). After the tournament in Volume 2, he acquires a platinum bracelet which allows him to control the size of his Shoukanjuu's force field, allowing him to form a one-man chokepoint. He is also a brillant tactician and strategist, being able to defeat all other classes and even give Class 2-A a hard time through a combination of psychological warfare and the effective use of his fellow classmates' abilities. Though his plans are working to weaken the class A's students, their attacks are generally viewed as cowardly attacks as they used a lot of tricks against their rival. Their tricks include causing war between class A's students and the rest of other classes to make them worn out just before the actual war between class A students and class F students. Personality Yuuji has a laid-back attitude, which led him to not study at all for the placement test and, in turn, become part of Class F. However, after Shouko beat him in elementary history test, he is shown to be pulling his socks up as his grades where improved by leaps and bounds. Yuuji also seems to have some cowardly and sadistic instincts, often bullying Akihisa. However, he can also be much kinder and compassionate. (Shown when he beat up the Tokonatsu duo and fighting with a guy for offending Shouko as well as save Akihisa from bullies during Culteral Festival) Also, he can be good adviser to both Minami and Mizuki, often giving them good advices and helping them "courting" Akihisa. Story In volume 1, his strategies and tactics had helped class F to attain victory after victory, until the duels with class A in which he overestimated his ability in elementary school level Japanese history. Yuuji was once known as a child prodigy in his childhood. The only reason why he ended up in class F was because he did not study at all and he holds the strong belief that grades are not everything. However, due to the consequences he 'suffered' from his defeat from Shōko Kirishima, his childhood friend and also the smartest student from class A, he became motivated to study again, and in the later volumes, his Shōkanjū became reasonably strong in just a few months due to his test scores improving by leaps and bounds. In the OVA, it is implied that he must study or else he will get married to Shouko immediately. In light novel volume 10, his chance to win against class A has become 100% succeded until his battle was interrupted by principal and the main brain, Takashiro so the battle was cancelled with draw. Relationships Shouko Kirishima With a 95% Chance Yuuji Still has feelings for her even if the seasons it self does not say it, they are a couple to look forward to. With evidence to prove it "Me, Shōko, and Kisaragi Grand Park" Episode 7 Season 1 Though, bears no ill intention towards Shouko, but due to her unyielding obsession with marrying him since their childhood days, he sees her as having a few loose screws in her mind, and fears to even think of his future if he does marry her. It is implied that he has feelings for Shouko, although he denies it. It is also implied that he is scared from some occasions that is connected to marriage (an example is the ticket to the Kisaragi Grand Park which features a mock-wedding event). In the anime, its suggested that they act like a married couple though she tends to treat him as a slave. He is often shocked by a stun gun by her in some situations such as not allowing him to escape on their date, when she has suspicions that Yuuji likes some other girl besides her, etc. From episode 4 and onwards, she is often seen jabbing her fingers in Yuuji's eyes in order to prevent him from looking at the other girls. Akihisa Yoshii Yuuji is close to Akihisa to the point where they can actually communicate without any words. A gag in the series is that Yuuji will attempt to decipher a complicated expression on Akihisa and comment on a series of events that must have taken place (that somehow resemble a scene in yaoi story). While he meant it as a joke, he is always a spot-on when this happens. He is the only one capable of tricking Akihisa many times. Their close relationship is often questioned by the girls which Shouko even suspects that Yuuji is having "affair" with him, for comedic effect. Summoned Being His Shoukanjuu wears an outfit that makes it look like a punk: an opened white, long-sleeved coat reaching up to its knees with a Class F badge on its collar and long, white pants held by a simple belt. Yuuji's Shoukanjuu is armed with brass knuckles, with three spikes on each hand. Occult version is a werewolf, symbolizing wildness. Trivia *His given name Yuuji means "The second male", a reference to his role as a main male lead other than Akihisa, while his surname Sakamoto mean "Hill of Book", perhaps a minor reference to that he used to be (and still is) a smart kid. *He is a playable character in the game Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable. *When Yuuji was being scored in pshycological in choosing number, his second number has the fact that he is truly gentle inside but doesn't want anyone to see it. Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Class Representatives